Queen of Spades
by Plastic Cat
Summary: I'm Nancy Black, bastard daughter of the one and only Bellatrix Lestrange. But I'm not one of them. There's no way I'm a Lestrange. My father wanted a whore, he got my mother, and my mother got me. Lovely family portrait, I know.
1. Safe At Last

**Chapter One**

_Safe at Last_

I own nothing. But I did edit this chapter. And writing a new second chapter. And then editing the next one.

* * *

Do you know how hard it is living with a mother who thinks of you as an utter disappointment? Who has a wand to command you to do the vilest things imaginable? Who is immediately grave when she see's you walk down the stairs the next morning because you're alive? Is your mother Bellatrix Black-Lestrange? No? Then that is where we differ. I am Nancy Black. I refuse to have my surname Lestrange; there is no way in hell that I'm a Lestrange. My father wanted a whore, he got my mother, and my mother got me. Lovely, right?

* * *

It was storming. The rain was coming down in sheets, weighing me down and slowing my escape from 'home'. Leaving just after dusk sounded like a good idea in my head, but in reality it just made dodging trees much harder. I really should have checked the forecast, too.

After a few more minutes of blinding lightning and listening to my own frantic gasps, my foot tripped over a root and I fell to the soggy ground face first, covering myself and my knapsack in mud. I put my hands under my body and tried to push myself up, only managing to slip and fall back into the mud with a sickening _splat, m_y wand digging into my side.

I shakily got to my feet, removed my wand from my pocket and shoved it behind my ear. I took a few shaky steps out of the mud and started jogging, slowly returning to the sprint I had been at minutes before.

The mud had taken the precious time I had to escape and I couldn't be captured again. As I pounded the ground with my feet, I wished desperately that I had nicked someone's broom from the house.

I was losing breath again and the stitch in my side was burning madly. I had to stop soon and hide. There were plenty of trees that I could shimmy up and sleep for the night, but doing so in the middle of a storm didn't sound like a great idea. If I kept running, I was bound to run into a city or a town. I was just a few miles from civilization, I knew that.

Then, a bright crimson spell was shot over my right shoulder. I glanced behind me, fearing the worst, and the worst was true. There were, roughly, five or six Death Eaters chasing me, their wands in their hands.

"Damn," I hissed. A sharp gash ripped through my arm, splattering my blood on to the mud. I cried out in pain and staggered.

Another shot of light blazed over my left shoulder, this one a dark putrid green. I quickly resumed my run, grasping my arm. I peeked at my hair. Most of it was singed or smoldering. I scrunched up my eyes and pictured myself with black, buzz cut hair. It was almost impossible because of the pain.

Two more bright lights were fired, one a bright electric blue and the other was a flaming purple. They flew past my body and into the trees surrounding me. "Don't kill her you idiots! The Dark Lord wants her alive!" I heard my mother yell to her _lovely_ companions.

I sped up and threw my body around the trees, hoping to gain a few seconds of time so I could hide. The trees were starting to thin out and forest would soon become open space.

The Death Eaters were growing fainter, the reach of their spells falling behind. I saw a recently fallen tree and hid amongst it's leaves, catching my breath and clutching at my bleeding arm.

A few seconds past and the Death Eaters had caught up, their running had slowed to the stop.

"Where did the little wench go?" Bellatrix hissed.

"I don't know, maybe she went this way, or maybe she Apparated. This is outside of the wards reach." a male's voice asked, low, cool, and slightly bored.

Apparation! Of course! I quickly turned on my heel, thinking of the three D's, expecting to be near the Salem Witches Institute, but to open my eyes the decaying leaves.

While I had spun on my heel, I had stepped on a branch.

Everything was silent.

I jumped out of the tree just as several shots of magic was shot at me. I ran back into the forest, hoping to lose them in there again.

Bellatrix screamed in anger and resumed the chase with her fellow Death Eaters in tow.

I could feel myself growing light-headed from the pain and blood-loss in my arm and it felt like my back was bruising from my bag hitting it repeatedly. I had to apparate somewhere soon. The question was where. I could go to Mary's home. It was by the SWA and the Death Eaters would hesitate before following me there. But if they do follow… Mary would be in danger. Extreme danger. Her parents were Muggles and wouldn't be able to protect themselves. They would be slaughtered.

Dammit, even if I didn't go to Mary's, the Death Eaters would still think that I had gone. I cast a patronus and sent it to Mary as warning. But the spell cost me and gave away my position. The Death Eaters saw it and sped up towards me, sending more spells at me with improving accuracy. I needed a place to go now.

I thought of a popular wizarding spot, a place where the Muggle World and Wizarding World crossed over. The safest place would be one where I've never been before- the Death Eaters would never assume to look for me there. At first. The one that popped into my head was in England, but do to constant apparation, the barriers preventing intercontinental apparation would be weakened tremendously. I should be able to slip through.

I sped up slightly and starting taking riskier turns and paths. I needed more time. I threw myself into a trench and started running along it. The Death Eaters, once again, faded away into the forest.

I slowed down and stopped, proping my hands on my knees and gasped for breath. The storm was passing and the rain had lessened to a drizzle. I straightened up and spun on my heel, thinking of the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. But, as I was spinning, a spell caught me in the stomach and I opened my eyes. A Death Eater with red hair and glasses had wondered from the pack and found me. His face was the last thing I saw before I left America and found myself collapsed, wet and bleeding, in a dimly lit pub.


	2. Lost

**Chapter Two**

_Lost_

Not mine. New chapter two. Felt that this was much much much better lead in to the, well, you'll see.

* * *

I groaned. The pub was dim. And noisy.

I pushed myself up and instantly regretted it. Nausea forced me to put my head between my knees and breathe deeply. I began coughing and someone patted my back.

"There, there" a man cooed. "Is this your first time apparating long distance? Don't worry, everyone's first long-distance is difficult."

I swallowed the bile in my throat and looked up at the man. It seemed that the bartender had come over to check on me. I smiled and stood up.

"Yeah, thank-you. I'm feeling better now," I lied. "Can I get a room here for the night? I have money-" I had shoved my hand into my bag before the bartender gently grabbed my arm.

"No, it's alright. First night free, this week. I'll get you your key and you can go up." The man smiled and accio-d a key from a cabinet behind the bar. "Here you go. Room 17 B. That's on the second floor." He smiled. "And may I recommend walking? I would wait a few hours until apparating anywhere again."

I smiled and thanked the bartender, who, as I was going up the stairs, shouted that his name was Tom and to not hesitate for room service or a maid.

I walked up the first flight of stairs without any problem, but as I reached the second flight, my breathing was becoming labored and my stomach was burning. I leaned against the wall and quietly whimpered. I took a few more steps and made it to the landing. Shuffling down the hallway, I found my room and opened the door. It was small, a little dirty. I walked in and closed the door. I tumbled down on to the bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt a little better. I got up and went to the bathroom to find a mirror. I was sure that I was a mess.

And a mess I was. I was surprised that Tom had even given me a key. I was still wet from the rain and there were bloodstains on my clothing, not to mention mud and leaves. I was still nearly bald. I sighed and washed my face as best as I could. I glanced at my reflection again and freaked out. My wand was missing. I couldn't feel it in any of my pockets and it wasn't behind my ear. I ran out of the bathroom, sink still spitting out water, and searched through my bag. I ripped out clothes, books, food, potions, some potion ingredients, maps, different currencies. Everything (I cursed my extention charm) and still no wand.

I choked back a sob. How was I supposed to get by without a wand? I kicked my bag off the bed in anger. I fell backwards and planned. I could buy a new wand. It would use up about half of my money, but it would be worth it, wouldn't it? I needed a wand and this one would be undetectable by the Death Eaters now. But the local wandmaker had been abducted, along with all of his wands.

I groaned an rolled over. On top of my wand. I picked it up and stared at it for a second. I sighed and sat up, cleaning my bed sheets and flicking the shower on. I threw my clothes over to the corner, turned off the tabs on the sink, and stepped into the shower.

And then right back out.

On my stomach, a deep green pattern was etching itself across my skin, following the path of my blood vessels. I couldn't help but gape at it. I got hit a few hours ago, surely the spell hadn't spread that far? This quickly!

I closed my eyes and stepped back into the shower. Maybe it would help me think out my next move.

* * *

I couldn't go to St. Mungos. They wouldn't be able to treat me. And they would ask too many questions.

I couldn't go back to America. I didn't have the energy and it was amazing that I didn't get splinched on the way here.

The only people who would be able to treat me would be people who've fought against the Death Eaters. Which means the Order. Fat chance of me finding one of them.

My stomach rumbled. I quickly got dressed into a pair of jeans, tank-top, and cardigan, slipped a pair of running shoes on and left my room with my bag.

Diagon Alley was crowded, loud, and messy. The stores spilled into the street, each one bursting with people. Upon closer inspection, every face was anxious, their eyes darting back and forth, their hands near their pocketbooks and wands. Several stores were closed down and boarded up from Death Eater raids, the owners getting kidnapped or killed, or just bad business. The further down the road there were less and less people.

I ate at a bakery that already had a few customers and ate outside. I tried to think of everybody I knew in Britain, but was having a hard time. I only went to Hogwarts for one year, and that was me in disguise.

Well, there were these few boys, brothers actually, who knew me without my disguise. And I think that I knew where they lived. And their family was part of the Order, so maybe they could help me.

I was apprehensive, asking help from the Order. They wouldn't know who I was right off the bat, but they would find out eventually. I would have to tell them myself. To hear it come from anyone else would just… end badly.

I sighed into my muffin.

Going to them would have to be as last resort. I doubt that they would even remember who I was. I haven't been in contact with them in over a year.

I heard some screaming a few streets off. I sat where I was, frozen. Everyone around me shot off towards the Leaky Cauldron or apparated away, leaving half eaten food and shopping bags scattered about.

I slowly rose to my feet and contemplated on what I was going to do. I could go and fight against the Death Eaters. It was obviously another raid. They couldn't have known that I was here. I would just change my appearance and go help everyone who was escaping.

But I could just walk away. Like I said, they didn't know that I was here. I would be lost in the crowd. I had just gotten away from them, I couldn't risk getting captured again. I couldn't be tortured.

A child's cry distracted me.

He was sitting on the side of the road, crying for his mother. He was just a few shops down. And the explosions were getting louder.

I started running towards the little boy, keeping to the shadows for safety. I was only a few steps away from him when a shock of green light flew and hit him square in the black. His face went blank and fell face forward into the puddle in front of him.

I screamed and sprinted those last few steps toward him.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I muttered to myself. "Wake up, sweetie! You have to get up! Come on, get up!" I cried.

I gently turned the boy over, crying. His eyes were wide open and dull. His body was limp and covered in dirty ground water.

I set his body down away from the puddle, laying his head on a discarded shopping bag. I closed his eyes for him. And I just sat there, staring at the little boy. I made my decision there.

I stood up and morphed my features a bit. Brown eyes, dirty blonde hair in a pixie cut, and a few inches shorter. I ran towards the explosions, just a street over.

* * *

There was rubble from the surrounding buildings everywhere. There were also bodies. Not a lot, but enough. They were sprawled across the road, obvious they were fleeing when they were killed.

Further down the street, there were figures fighting in the dust filled air. Their spells seemed to be illuminating it, casting flashes of colors upon it. I ran towards the dust cloud, keeping to the shadows to avoid any wayward spells.

As I neared, I was able to tell the difference between Death Eaters and who I assumed to be Order members. I quickly formulated a plan. I could keep my eye out for any Order members with their back turned and if any Death Eater throws a curse or spell at them, I jump in and take it. Then after the battle is over, I could get quick treatment for whatever I was hit with in America.

I jumped into the skirmish, keeping my eyes open and hexing every Death Eater that came my way. The Order barely took notice of me. I found myself tripping over bodies, some were Death Eaters, but many of them were either civilians or Order members. I found the flaw in my plan. There may be no Order members to take me away from this.

"Crucio!" I heard someone yell behind me.

Before I could turn around, I found myself being shoved to the ground. A man had taken the curse for me and was withering on the ground, straining to keep in his shouts.

I blasted the opposing Death Eater through a window and didn't see him for the rest of the fight.

I kneeled down next to the man who saved me and helped him up. He had graying hair and scars covered his face. I thanked him and we fought back to back against the onslaught of Death Eaters.

A few minutes later, we were separated and left to fend for ourselves. I spotted him several feet away, dueling with a masked Death Eater. Another one was creeping up behind him.

This was my chance. I sprinted full speed towards the man who saved me earlier and leapt just as the Death Eater finished his spell. I wasn't able to knock the man over, but I was hit with the spell. And what a terrible spell it was. Just the jelly-legs curse. The Death Eater must have been a student, fresh from Hogwarts. I fell down to the ground and hit my head against the ground, efficiently knocking me out. As I was drifting, I couldn't help but think how lousy my 'sacrifice' was compared to the man with the scars.


End file.
